A Flor de um Vingador
by Kalinda-chan
Summary: Ele é um vingador. Ela é uma Kunoichi de Konoha. Ele quer vingar seu clã matando seu irmão: Uchiha Itachi. Ela, só quer uma coisa: o seu Sasuke-kun de volta.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá a todos! Espero que vooc's gostem desta minha história. É a primeira fic q publico aqui, então, por favor, deem um desconto! xD**

**Só para melhor entendimento, vou colocar aqui a legenda:**

- Fala -  
"pensamentos"  
(comentários da autora)

**Bom é só isso!! Boa leitura!**

**OOooOOooOOooOOoo**

[Naruto] A Flor de um Vingador

Ele é um vingador. Ela é uma Kunoichi de Konoha. Ele quer vingar seu clã matando seu irmão: Uchiha Itachi. Ela, só quer uma coisa: o seu Sasuke-kun de volta.

Desde a partida de Sasuke, a jovem Kunoichi de cabelos róseos, chamada Haruno Sakura, decidiu treinar duro e se tornar mais forte, e assim, não depender mais da ajuda e proteção de ninguém. Ela, então, pediu para a Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade, treiná-la. Tsunade a treinou, e em dois anos Sakura superou sua mestra tornando-se uma jounin de elite. Depois de superar Tsunade, não só na força mas também nos jutsus médicos, Sakura se tornou uma ANBU.

Naruto também se tornou um ANBU, mas nunca se esqueceu da promessa que fez à Sakura: trazer Uchiha Sasuke de volta. Por mais que Sakura pedisse para que ele esquecesse esta promessa, ele não esquecia. Ela sempre lhe dizia: "Naruto, o Sasuke foi embora por que quis. Foi a escolha dele. Então vamos respeitá-la." Naruto, mesmo à contra gosto, acabou aceitando em esquecer esta promessa.

Todos já tinham o conhecimento de que Sai era um ninja ANBU. Ele aprendeu muito sobre os sentimentos graças a Haruno Sakura, que por um pedido do mesmo, aceitou ajudá-lo em entender melhor os sentimentos. Até hoje ele ainda não entendia muito bem os sentimentos, mas tinha melhorado muito comparando à como ele era antes. Sai, liderava um grupo de ninjas ANBUs, no qual, Sakura e Naruto faziam parte.

Naruto, era o ninja ANBU com a máscara de raposa. Sakura, ninja ANBU com máscara de gato. Sai, ninja ANBU com máscara de urso. Os três entavam em uma missão especial no país da cachoeira. Estavam coletando informações sobre a Akatsuki.

Não muito longe dali, um grupo de ninjas do Som estava fazendo uma missão. Mas este grupo de ninjas do Som era especial. Por um simples motivo: Uchiha Sasuke. Eles estavam procurando informações sobre Uchiha Itachi. Junto com Sasuke, estavam mais três ninjas. Um conhecido como Suigetsu, outro como Juugo e uma ninja chamada Karin (N/A: O-D-E-I-O essa vagaba!!!). Sasuke se tornou mais frio e fechado que antes. Todos pensavam que ele só tinha um único pensamento: matar Uchiha Itachi. Mas não era bem assim, o que ninguém sabia era que ele também pensava em outras coisas, ou melhor, e outra pessoa: Haruno Sakura.

O jovem Uchiha mesmo não querendo, volta e meia seus pensamentos iam muito longe, até uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados. Ele não sabia o que faria quando concluísse sua vingança. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, e essa certeza era a de que, como ele sendo o único Uchiha vivo, cabia a ele e a mais ninguém reconstruir seu clã. Ele teria que se casar e ter filhos. Mas havia um problema. Sasuke não queria qualquer mulher para ajudá-lo na recontrução de seu clã e ficar ao

seu lado o resto da vida, teria que ser uma mulher em especial, a qual transformava em sonhos os seus pesadelos, a mulher que levava o calor para seu coração de gelo, quem ele sempre negou sentir algo mas na verdade a amava mais que qualquer coisa, o único amor de Uchiha Sasuke era uma bela jovem de cabelos róseos, gentil, alegre, com um sorriso encantador e com olhos lindos. Os olhos que encantavam o Uchiha. Quando ele fitava aqueles olhos de cor verde-esmeralda, era como se todos os seus problemas acabassem e ele só conseguia admirar aquele olhar. Um olhar terno e cheio de amor que era direcionado a ele e somente a ele.

O grupo de ANBUs fizeram uma parada para descansarem numa clareira. Lá, aproveitaram para comer e beber água. Sai e Sakura estavam conversando enquanto Naruto dormia profundamente (N/A: tadinhuu tah cansado... ).

- Ei, feiosa. O que é saudade?

- Não me chame de feiosa! - dando um soco na cabeça de Sai – Saudade é quando você sente falta de alguém que você gosta. É como se houvesse um vazio dentro de você, como se faltasse alguma coisa importante e isso poderia ser um amigo ou até mesmo um...

- Um...?

- Amor. - disse cabisbaixa.

- Sabe Sakura, desde que você começou a me ajudar eu tenho entendido melhor os sentimentos.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. - disse a kunoichi sorrindo.

- Sakura, você sente saudade do Uchiha?

- Bem... Sabe, eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo Sasuke, e talvez ainda seja, mas eu quero esquece-lo. Não quero continuar sofrendo por alguém que nunca me amou e nunca vai me amar. Não quero mais sofrer por este amor não correspondido. Quero tirar o Sasuke da minha mente e principalmente do meu coração.

- Eu li em um livro onde dizia que a melhor forma de esquecer um antigo amor é procurando um novo amor.

- E quem seria meu novo amor? - disse para depois continuar em tom de deboche - Você?

- Quem sabe.

Sakura arqueou um sombrancelha fitando o pálido rosto do seu companheiro (N/A: eles estavam sem a máscara ). Viu um sorriso discreto formar nos lábios do mesmo, mas este sorriso não era um dos sorrisos falsos que ele sempre dava, era um sorriso verdadeiro.

**OOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Sasuke fez uma parada com os seus companheiros em uma clareira, um pouco longe de onde nossos ninjas ANBUs estavam. Juugo e Suigetsu estavam conversando em volta da clareira enquanto Karin estava apenas ouvindo a conversa dos dois. Sasuke estava um pouco mais afastado do grupo, encostado à uma árvore e de olhos fechados.

- Sabe Juugo, ouvi falar em uma kunoichi de Konoha, que se tornou discípula da Hokage e em apenas dois anos de treinamento superou a própria.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim e dizem que ela é muito bonita! Linda! A verdadeira definição do paraíso!

- Traduzindo?

- Perfeita!

- Nossa!!

- Ei, Karin, acho que ela é mais bonita que você. - disse Suigetsu zombando.

- Olha, ela não deve ser nada de mais, é claro que eu sou muito melhor que esta talzinha aí. Você não acha Sasuke-kun?

Silêncio.

- Sasuke-kun?

- O que você quer? - falou frio e sem fitar a ninja.

- Só perguntei se você acha essa tal garota de konoha mais bonita do que eu. E então?

- Que garota? - disse desta vez fitando-a mais mesmo assim sem expressar nada.

- A ex-discípula da Hokage de Konoha. Dizem que ela é linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, além de ser muito forte. E pensando bem, para superar a Hokage, ela deve ser forte mesmo. - disse Suigetsu.

- Isso não é do meu interesse. - disse Sasuke voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Ei, Suigetsu.

- O que foi Karin?

- Qual é o nome dessa talzinha aí? - perguntou com despreso.

- Acho que é... hum... Ah! Lembrei! O nome dela é Haruno Sakura!

- O que!? Você disse Haruno Sakura!? - perguntou Sasuke que agora tinha levantado e apresentava uma expressão de surpresa na face.

- Sim. Ela mesma.

- Você tem certeza ou apenas desconfia?

- Eu tenho certeza que é ela, Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, você conhece ela? - perguntou Karin temerosa pela resposta do mesmo.

Sasuke nada respondeu apenas fitou o céu estrelado com um belo sorriso no rosto e um brilho intenso nos olhos.

"Sakura, estão você superou a própria Hokage. Estou muito orgulhoso de você minha flor." - pensou o moreno.

Continua...

**OOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Bom, está aí! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Bjos e até à próxima!**

**Ass.: Kalinda-chan  
=^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desculpem pela demora, é que eu tenho estado muito ocupada. Também estou procurando por uma Beta-reader, segestões serão bem vindas. ^^**

**legenda**:

- Fala -  
"pensamentos"  
(comentários da autora)

**Bom, boa leitura minna-san!**

* * *

**[Naruto] A Flor de um Vingador – 2º Capítulo**

O grupo de ANBUs decidiram acampar aquela noite por aquela clareira, por terem concluído a missão três dias antecipadamente, não tinham muita pressa para chegar em Konoha. Sai foi dormir assim como Naruto, que já estava roncando a muito tempo. Sakura decidiu ficar acorda mais um pouco. Estava quente e ela decidiu ir tomar um banho numa cachoeira que havia perto dali. Lá, a jovem kunoichi ficou encantada com a beleza do lugar. Somente a luz da lua iluminava o local e isso dava um toque mágico, deixando um brilho na água realmente magnífico.

- Uaau!! Que lindo!!

Sakura retirou sua roupa de ANBU perto da margem. Foi em direção a água e entrou calmamente para se acostumar com a temperatura. Ficou nadando tranquilamente enquanto cantava uma linda canção. Estava relaxada e se sentindo bem.

Suigetsu, Juugo e Karin já estavam dormindo, porém, Sasuke não conseguia pregar o olho. Ele estava pensando em sua linda flor.

" Ah, Sakura. Como queria vê-la. Saber como você está. Mas acho que isso não é possível." - pensava o moreno de olhos fechados.

Pelo calor que estava fazendo, Sasuke decidiu ir a uma cachoeira se refrescar. Ele conhecia aquela área muito bem e sabia que um pouco longe dali havia uma linda cachoeira onde ele poderia se refrescar do calor que estava fazendo esta noite. Então se levantou e foi pulando de árvore em árvore até o local.

No acampamento dos ANBUs, Sai acordou e olhando ao seu redor percebeu que só ele e Naruto estvam ali. Ele chamou pela Kunoichi ANBU gato, mas não obteve resposta. Preocupado decidiu ir procurá-la. Pulando de árvore em árvore, ele cheogou a um local onde pode escutar o barulho de uma cachoeira e uma linda e doce voz que cantava uma bela canção. Ele reconheceu aquela voz como sendo a voz de Haruno Sakura, então, dirigiu-se ao local.

Chegando ao local, Sasuke escondeu seu chakra para não ser notado. A voz feminina e encantadora que estava ouvindo, lhe era familiar. Ficou observando uma silhueta feminina com belas curvas, refrescando-se na cachoiera. Mas por ser noite, lua estar encoberta por uma novem e ele estar a uma certa distância, não conseguiu identificar o rosto da pessoa.

Sakura estava banhando-se distraídamente enquanto canatava uma doce melodia. A lua estava encoberta pela única nuvem existente no céu, deixando o local ainda mais escuro. A água estava fresca, ideal para um dia quante como esse. Ela decidiu sair, já havia relaxado e se demorasse muito seus copanheiros poderiam dar por sua falta. Pensando nisso, Sakura pegou uma toalha que havia deixado a margem e saiu. Enxugou-se e colocou sua roupa íntima. Quando ela ía pegar seu uniforme ANBU, ela sente estar sendo observada e pergunta:

- Quem está aí? - perguntou receosa.

Sasuke ficou estático. "Será que ela me descobriu?". O Uchiha mais novo pensou ser melhor se revelar, uma vez que já fora descoberto, mas parou ao avistar uma sombra saindo detrás de uma árvore e indo na direção da garota. Suspirou aliviado. Ele não foi descoberto.

A sombra estava andando até a jovem kunoichi que já ficou em posição de luta. A sombra caminhava lentamente e sem pressa até Sakura. Chegando perto da kunoichi a sombra disse:

- O que está fazendo aqui essa hora, rosinha?

Sakura parou. Só tem uma pessoa que a chama assim. Desfez a posição de luta na qual se encontrava enquanto via a sombra aproximar-se mais e mais se si.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui, Sai?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Aquela voz, ele não conseguia acreditar. Aquela voz tão doce e melodiosa, uma voz que ele conhecia bem e que ele tinha somente em lembrança. Aquela era a voz da sua flor de cerejeira. Era a voz de Haruno Sakura. Sorriu. "Então, minha flor está mais perto de mim do que eu imaginei". Ficou observando a cena. Até que a sombra se revelou. Ele pode ver um garoto muito parecido com ele, porém, mais pálido e sem os cabelos rebeldes dele. Percebeu que ele e Sakura se conheciam. "Quem é este? E por que ele está olha assim para a minha Sakura?!" pensava o Uchiha.

Sai a olhou da cabeça aos pés. Reparou que a kunoichi estava apenas de roupa íntima, deixando a mostra suas belas e marcantes curvas. "Nunca imaginei que ela seria tão atraente assim, e que possuísse um corpo realmente... realmente..." corou com o pensamento. Desde quando ele pensava essas coisas dela? "Acho que foi desde o dia em que ela passou a e ajudar com os sentimentos" pensou o jovem.

Sakura olhou para Sai e reparou que ele estava corado. "Oh não é possível! Ele está corado mesmo??o.o Por que ele estaria cora..." olhou para onde Sai estava olhando e reparou que estava apenas com roupas íntimas. Corou. Olhou para Sai, e ele ainda permanecia parado olhando-a corado. " Que pervertido! Como ele ousa ficar me olhando assim!? Ah mas eu vou dar uns cascudos nele! òó " Rapidamente Sakura pegou suas roupas e disse:

- Quer parar de me olhar assim!?

- Não.

- Como?? o.O

- Você me perguntou se eu quero parar de olhar você e eu repondi que não. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Como ousa!? ò.ó Seu pervertido! – disse com uma veia saltando de sua testa.

- Sakura, quer saber até onde vai minha ousadia? - perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

- Não!! Vire-se que eu vou me vestir! - disse já nervosa.

- Não se preocupe com isso, rosinha. Eu só vim ver se estava tudo bem cm você, e agora que já sei o que está acontecendo, é melhor eu voltar ou aquele idota do Naruto vai acordar e fazer um escândalo.

- Tudo bem. - disse.

Sai continuou fitando-a intensamente. Sakura não entendeu, ele havia dito que iria voltar mas ainda continuava parado no mesmo lugar, olhando-a intensamente nos olhos e com um brilho que Sakura jamais tinha visto. Já incomodada com o jeito como Sai a olhava, Sakura decicuiu comentar:

- Você não tinha dito que iria voltar para o acampamento?

- Ahh sim... Desculpe. Já estou indo.

E assim ele voltou para o acampamento. Sakura vestiu sua roupa ANBU e sentou um uma pedra que havia na margem da cachoeira e ficou fitando a Lua. Sasuke ainda estava escondido atrás da árvore observando-a. "Então ela é uma ANBU agora. Interessante..." pensou o moreno. A viu sentar em uma pedra e olhar para a Lua. "Como ela é linda...". Ele ficou tanto tempo longe dela, pensando somente em sua vingança. Mas ele sabia que um não podia esconder por muito tempo o que sentia pela kunoichi de cabelos rosados. Desde a época da academia ele era apaixonado por ela, só não queria se aproximar e nem amar ninguém por ter medo. Medo de ficar sozinho outra vez, medo de perder quem ele mais ama. Às vezes, quando ia dormir, tinha pesadelos com Itachi matando não só os seus pais e todos do seu clã, também sonhava com itachi matando seus amigos. Ele sonhava com Naruto, Kakashi e todos os outros morrendo nas mão do Uchiha mais velho e o pior de tudo, Itachi também acabava com o seu único amor: Sakura. Pelo medo de perder as pessoas que ele ama, novamente, Sasuke decidiu se afastar das pessoas se tornando frio e fechado. Construindo uma barreira de gelo ao redor do seu coração e cegando seus olhos com a escuridão. Mas mesmo assim uma luz conseguiu atravessar as trevas e com uma chama ardente derreter a parede de gelo que envolvia seu coração. Esta luz flamejante era Haruno Sakura.

Continua...

* * *

Desculpem, o capítulo é pequeno mesmo. Acho que vai demorar um pouco para postar o próximo! Obrigada pelas Reviews! Amei todas. *-*

Kissus minna-san.  
;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá meus amores! Como vocês estão? Hum, ok. Desculpem, eu sei que demorei. **

**Ando muito ocupada. Sério, e uma dessas minhas ocupações é um fanfic novo que estou escrevendo. Mas ainda não irei posta-lo, ok? **

**Para compensar essa minha demora, eu posso falar um pouquinho sobre o meu novo projeto para vocês. Mas é só no final. ;D**

**Boa leitura, minna-san!**

* * *

**[Naruto] A Flor de um Vingador – Capítulo 3**

Já passara um mês que Sakura fazia somente trabalhos no hospital. A última vez que saiu em missão, foi para escoltar o filho do chefe de um vilarejo vizinho até o País do Chá. Ela foi nesta missão juntamente com Sai. Naruto estava coletando informações com Jiraya, por isso não foi nesta missão. Como Sakura é a chefe responsável pelo hospital de Konoha, ela é muito ocupada e só sai em missões quando é realmente necessário. Neste momento estava em sua sala no hospital, lendo algumas fichas dos pacientes. Estava uma tarde traquila como qualquer outra. Paz e sossego, era assim que estava tudo no local. Só se ouvia o canto dos pássaros lá fora.

Toc, Toc, Toc. (onomatopéia tosca de batidas na porta u.u)

- Entre.

Em sua sala entrou a Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade. Tsunada tinha uma semblante sério e o cenho franzido. Tsunade a olhava intensamente. Sakura levantou-se de sua cadeira para poder falar com sua superior. "O que será que houve?".

- Sakura, preciso falar com você.

- Diga.

- Eu não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas...

- Mas o que? Tsunade-sama, está me deixando preocupada.

- Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke voltou.

- O que?! - Sakura não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo."Não pode ser..."

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ele foi encontrado por uma grupo de ANBUs Raiz juntamente com o corpo de Uchiha Itachi.

- Como assim? Isso quer dizer que...

- Sim. Sasuke conseguiu o que queria. Uchiha Itachi está morto.

- Minha nossa... - Sakura estava chocada – Tsunade-sama, como... Como o Sasuke está?

- Ele estava muito ferido quando o encontraram. Ele já está em um quarto aqui no hospital se recuperando. Mas, eu vim aqui pra saber se você quer acompanhar o Uchiha. Ser a médica responsável por ele. Estou te perguntando isso, porque eu sei o quanto você sofreu por por ele. E eu não quero mais te ver sofrendo. Por isso, Sakura, pense bem e...

- Eu vou acompanhá-lo. - disse decidida.

- Sakura, você tem certeza disso?

- Sim, Tsunade-sama. Eu vou ser a médica responsável pelo paciente Uchoha Sasuke e vou acomplanhá-lo durante todo o período hopitalar. Vou acompanhar o seu quadro bem de perto.

- Bem, se isso mesmo o que você quer. Só não quero que você sofra.

- Pode deixar, Tsunade-sama. Dessa vez ele não vai me machucar.

- Está bem. Ele está no quarto 302.

- Obrigada, Tsunade-sama.

- Não me agradeça. Por favor, Sakura, não volte a se machucar. - disse preocupada para depois se retirar da sala de sua pupila.

Sakura voltou a se sentar. Ficou submersa em pensamentos. Como assim Uchiha Sasuke havia voltado? E havia conseguido vingar seu clã? Sim. Ele conseguiu o que queria. E agora? O que ela iria fazer? Ela ainda o amava, mas não queria continuar sofrendo. Se ele fosse perdoado e aceito denovo em Konoha, como iria olhar pra ele? Falar com ele? "Droga, eu não posso deixar me encolver novamente! Eu tenho que ser forte! Eu tenho que mudar! Eu não vou deixa-lo me magoar! Não vou!" pensava ela firmemente.

Em um quarto, um jovem no auge dos seus 20 anos acaba de acordar. Ele abre os olhos lentamente para se acostumar com a claridade do local. Quando abre os olhos completamente ele vê um teto branco. Ele percebe que em seus braços há alguns fios que, ele sabe, estar ligados em algum aparelho, ele olha à sua direita e vê uma sacada com as cortinas abertas e o vento balançando-as levemente. Virando um pouco mais a cabeça ele vê um criado-mudo com um vaso, que se encontrava com flores. Ouviu algo parecido com um resmungo e quando ele olhou para o seu lado esquerdo, teve a mais bela visão de sua vida. Uma linda jovem estava verificando algo em um aparelho, ele contatou que este aparelho é de onde está vindo os fios que estão presos em suas braços. Mas ele não deu importância a isso. A única coisa que atría a atenção dele era o anjo que estava naquele local.

- Sasuke, desculpe se te acordei. - disse.

Ele não respondeu. Estava hipnotizado demais com a beleza da linda jovem. Ele reparou bem nela. Estava usando um vestido branco e curto, uns dois palmos acima do joelho, com um pequeno decote no busto e uma cruz vermelha do lado esquerdo. Trajava também um jaleco branco. Mas não foi isso o que lhe chamou atenção. O que, de fato, o deixou hipnotizado, foram aqueles lindos orbes verdes. Deixou um meio sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

- Sakura.

Sim, era ela quem estava ali. Com seus lindos cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda. Haruno Sakura. A jovem que atormentava-lhe todos os dias, todas as tarde e noites. A jovem que não saia do seu pensamento. Ela, a _sua _Sakura estava ali. Mas espera! Ela lhe chamou de Sasuke e não de Sasuke-_kun_? Seu sorriso morreu. Está certo que ele não esperava ser recebido com beijos e abraços, mas... O que estava acontecendo? Foi então que eele reparou. Ela não estava sorrindo e nem tinha aquele brilho no olhar que ele lembrava.

- Sasuke, deseja alguma coisa?

Tinha algo acontecendo, mas ele não sabia o quê. "O que aconteceu com ela?" Ele não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Ela estava estranha. Mas, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um forte estrondo vindo da porta quando esta fora escancarada por um ser loiro, desprovido de massa cefálica.

- TEMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto entrou eufórico no quarto do jovem Uchiha. Assim que ficou sabendo que Sasuke já estava bem e que já poderia receber visitas, não perdeu tempo e foi correndo até o hospital para ver o seu antigo companheiro de time.

- Naruto! Não grite desse jeito! Você está em um hospital, então não faça escândalo! - repreendeu a medica-nin.

- Gomen, Sakura-chan! É que eu fiquei muito empolgado quando soube que o teme já poderia receber visitas!- disse o loiro.

- Naruto, já que você está tão empolgado, vou deixar você aqui. Eu tenho que dar uma olhadas nos outros pacientes. - e foi em direção a porta.

- Pode deixar, Sakura-chan. Eu vou cuidar desse teme!

- Naruto! Não faça escândalo ou algo você terá que acertar as contas comigo! - o fuzilando com os olhos.

- Ha-hai, Sa-sakura-chan... - encolhido.

Quando a medica-nin saiu Naruto olhou para o seu antigo companheiro de time que o observava sem expressão nenhuma no seu rosto. Naruto ainda estava com uma cara assustada, com certeza ele não queria apanhar da medica-nin. Ele sabe muito bem o quanto doi um simples peteleco dela.

- Ne, Sasuke... U-uma dica pra você... Nu-nunca provoque a Sa-sakura-chan...

Sasuke não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Afinal, o que poderia acontecer se ele a provocasse? Não via o motivo pelo qual o loiro lhe dissesse isso.

- Por que está me dizendo isso, dobe?

- Como assim Sasuke?! Nunca irrite a Sakura-chan! Se ela ficar irritada ela é capaz de fazer você ficar aí nessa cama de hospital por um loooongo tempo...

Sasuke nada disse, se limitou a apenas levantar uma sombrencelha e sinal de desentendimento, afinal, que ele se lembre a Sakura é doce e gentil. Claro que havia ficado forte, mas, não deveria ser nada de mais.

Continua...

* * *

**O capítulo ficou pequeno. Bom, eu não sei quanto tempo vou levar para postar o próximo. Eu ainda estou escrevendo o cap 5 dessa história. E acho que só vou postar o próximo cap quando acabar de escrever o capítulo 5. Bom, não sei. O melhor é ficarem de olho para ver quando o cap estiver aqui, porque eu não tenho previsão nenhuma de quando vou postar a continuação.**

**Para compensá-los, um pouquinho sobre a nova história:**

[Naruto] Aventura Em Outro Mundo

_Haruno Sakura é uma garota descolada e rebelde. Por desrespeitar a professora, acaba ficando de castigo e passa a ter que ajudar a cuidar da biblioteca. Mas a vida dela muda completamente ao descobrir um livro antigo que nunca tinha visto por ali antes. E para piorar, ela acaba indo para outro mundo, um lugar onde nada é normal - pelo menos não para ela. Intrigas, amores, mágica. Uma grande aventura está para começar. Você não vai querer perder, não é? _

**Lindinhos, sorry mas eu não posso contar mais que isso. Muitas coisas vão acontecer. A Saku-chan vai ter muitas aventuras loucas. Tô tão empolgada! *-***

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Bjoos  
;***


	4. Aviso aos Leitores

Olá pessoal! Queria me desculpar com vocês. Faz um tempo que eu não posto nada aqui. Mas tenho motivos para isso.

Meu computador deu problema e aí, tive que formatar, eu não tinha nada salvo em um pen drive. Meu técnico não pode salvar absolutamente nada! Perdi TUDO! Fotos, vídeos, imagens, mangás, animes, meus desenhos, até mesmo as minhas Fanfictions!!

Por esse motivo, ficarei afastada por tempo INDETERMINADO! Não atualizarei nenhuma fanfiction. Farei isso quando eu já tiver um bom número de capítulos para uma nova fanfic que estou escrevendo e, também, novos capítulos para A Flor de um Vingador.

Desculpem qualquer coisa.

Obrigado(a),

Kalinda-chan.


End file.
